


rosemary

by fishybowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishybowl/pseuds/fishybowl
Summary: This was supposed to be for Kinktober, but now it's just a short oneshot. Enjoy!





	rosemary

“Is this okay, darling?” Kanaya asks, stepping away from the bed to admire her handiwork. Rose lays on the bed, stomach facing the sheets, elbows digging into the comforter as she willingly presents herself to her wife. Her skirt billows around her waist and her panties are thrown lazily on the floor. Kanaya isn’t usually one to allow their room to get messy, but she’ll let it go this time. “Make sure to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

Rose pulls the shirt off of her head and tosses it towards Kanaya. One of her horns sticks through the sleeve, and Rose laughs, a brief expression of lightness crossing her features. “Don’t worry. I’ve never hesitated from sharing my opinion, and that won’t change anytime soon.” She wiggles out of her bra and is a little more careful with where she puts it this time. Rose stretches her arms up, nipples twitching slightly with the movement, and it’s hard for Kanaya to resist. She does it anyway for the greater good of their sex life.

“Alright. We’re going to start off with ten. If you miscount, we’ll start over,” Kanaya tells her, trying to take this seriously, even though she knows that they’ll both laugh about it later.

“Sounds good, ma’am.” Rose replies, and Kanaya just knows she’s grinning smugly into the pillow where her face is pressed. The word always sends heat pulsing between her thighs, and she decides to start early to punish her wife.

Kanaya raises her arm and smacks her hand down onto Rose’s ass, aiming carefully for her left cheek. There’s no mark yet, but Kanaya knows that one will develop if they keep going like this. Rose gasps. “One.” Kanaya rubs the spot with her fingertips as a reward, and Rose buries her whimper into the sheets.

Spank two and three come consecutively, each on separate cheeks, and the force of her smacks make Rose shiver and jolt. She hesitates for a second too long on spank number 3, and Kanaya presses her nails lightly to it, dragging them over the spot. “Three! Fuck!” Rose hisses, pressing her ass back against Kanaya’s hips. It’s so hard for Kanaya to not strip right there and slide her fingers into Rose, but they both know that’s part of the appeal.

Instead, to calm herself for the moment, she presses two fingers lightly to Rose’s hole, not quite entering, but putting just enough pressure for Rose to try and press back further to take her in. She removes her fingers before Rose can make any progress, and she grumbles with defeat.

“Don’t be late on your counting, sweetheart.” Kanaya murmurs, sending a hard slap down closer to her back than her butt. She digs her fingernails into the skin and slides them back down, watching as the skin slowly turns a bright red. “Four.”

By the time Kanaya lands her fifth slap, the skin that she’s been hitting is pink. “Does it hurt?” Kanaya asks, as Rose shouts her next number. 

“Slightly.” Rose wiggles around, glancing back to see the marks of what her wife has done. She hums with satisfaction upon viewing the mark. “It’s a pleasant hurt. Don’t stop, if that’s what you’re asking.” She sniffs, and fondness grows further within Kanaya. She has no idea if it’s possible to love a girl more than she already does, but it feels like she loves Rose more and more with every day that passes. Kanaya throws herself out of the embarrassing thoughts by hitting Rose once more with her fingertips. “Mm. Six.”

She’s not doing this hard enough if Rose is still able to form comprehensive sentences. When Kanaya throws down the next slap, it’s hard enough for a strangled noise manages to escape from Rose’s sealed lips. Kanaya almost hopes that it will throw Rose off of her perfect counting, but she manages to keep going with it anyway. “Seven.”

Kanaya pushes both hands onto Rose’s ass and rubs it gently, before sliding her left hand down to trace Rose’s twitching clit. She lightly presses a thumb onto it and Rose groans into the pillow. “Stop teasing me,” she grunts. Kanaya can see her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to regain her breath. It’s an incredibly satisfying sight; just as satisfying as the sound of her eighth slap. 

“You promised ten, so we’re going to do ten.” Kanaya reminds her, and Rose huffs, but Kanaya can see that her eyes are crinkling around the corners as she smiles. Once her hand hits Rose’s left cheek, Kanaya’s index finger slides carefully into her, feeling around her walls. 

It’s getting increasingly difficult for both of them to keep the spanking going, and the “we’re almost there” she says is a promise to both of them. Seeing her love tremble like this is both a blessing and a curse. 

When Kanaya puts down her hand for the ninth slap, she can feel Rose clenching around her finger as she shakes with need. Her finger crooks aimlessly, searching for a familiar spot, and she knows she’s found it when Rose whines out five simultaneous swears. 

“Last one, then you can come.” Rose nods, and Kanaya strokes her hand through her hair while sliding a second finger inside. Kanaya slaps her a little lighter than she should for number ten, but they’re both too excited to go on and keep slowly getting through the numbers. Rose shouts out a “ten” and immediately shifts her position, gripping Kanaya’s shoulders as she leans in for a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Rose grinds down onto Kanaya’s knuckles, sighing as her fingertips graze against that spot. Her mouth opens in a silent gasp as she comes quickly, slick sliding onto Kanaya’s fingers. She pulls them out and wipes them on the bed, grinning at her wife as she regains her bearings.

“Feeling a little better?” Kanaya asks, pleased with her work, and Rose laughs. “Significantly. Now, lay down and spread your legs; I have a favor to return.”


End file.
